family ties to me
by morganfic98
Summary: bella is an orphan who is tired of not being adopted but then the pale faces change her life and please review thanks :) oh could you help me i have only just signed up so could you tell me how to add a new chapter
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything **

Chapter 1, so far

Well it's another day in the orphanage, and another family have walked through that door holding a precious newborn baby, I know they say that more people want 2 year olds like me but it never seems to happen, Kelly (the head careworker) says that there will be loads of families wanting to adopt me, well a girl can dream.

You see, not many people like me, im clumsy, I blush very easily, and I love to read I have many other talents but the families don't stay round long enough for me to show them. I like to sing, and Kelly says im very good at it, I play piano and guitar and I'm very interested in languages, oh snap I forgot to mention, I'm Bella and im two years old, my parents died in a fire when I was one, I hardly remember them but soon I might have new parents it all depends on tonight.

"Oh my fruit juice! They are loads of people here and they are all aw-ing over Jacob, why, he's practically a dog, I knew I wouldn't get adopted" I said to charlotte my only friend, she's way older than me but she says we are like two peas in a dysfunctional pod, whatever that means,

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, look that family over there are not by him they are, well, they are staring, at us, at you!" I followed her gaze to a sea of pale faces, 7 pale faces to be exact, all smiling except one. All the women were happy as far as I could see.

The women were especially exited, There was a tall blonde lady staring at me with a grin showing all her teeth, in a nice way, a small woman with caramel coloured hair smiling shyly at me, and a pixie like girl jumping with glee. As if one cue I blushed and ran upstairs I couldn't watch anymore because I know they would see Jacob and be captivated by his 'cheeky charm'.

I go into my small room and turn on the computer it's very outdated but I can go on youtube and listen to my favourite songs. As I put on 'psycho killer' by Talking Heads charlotte walks into the room and starts to do her goofy dancing I join and I sing,

"**I can't sleep 'cos my beds on fire, don't touch me I'm a real live wire"**

Then we heard a small giggle and we both looked to see the pale faces staring at me with amusement.

Oh biscuits!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, finally

Me and charlotte stared in horror and again I blushed, think they saw my embarrassment because they clapped and cheered charlotte grabbed my hand and we both bowed, then I heard the one with the copper coloured hair say, to the pixie one who I assume is Alice

"No Alice! This is a bad idea and you know it" he gave her a stern look

"If anything bad were to happen I would see it" see it? She was talking like a crazy person, the blonde one who I think was the towns' doctor coughed

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of the child", they all looked to him then to me and walked into the hall

"Crazy much?" charlotte said in a disapproving tone, I didn't think they were crazy I sort of liked them,

"Well I thought they were funny, maybe not the younger boy though he seemed sort of rude." I said with a small smile and charlotte smiled back

"No arguments from me" we laughed until they came back.

The doctor, crouched down to me and pulled his hand out towards me, I shook it,

"I'm Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme" he pointed to the woman with caramel hair, she smiled and said hello.

Once he introduced everyone to me he asked me what my name was, "im Isabella swan but I prefer Bella" we started talking and it turns out everyone was very nice to me, especially Rosalie. Then Carlisle asked me something that made my heart skip a beat, "would you like us to adopt you?" I ran to Carlisle falling on the way, Emmet

Laughed and rose gave him and angry look I gave Carlisle a hug, he was cold but I didn't care, I finally have a family.

"Of course I would!" as I said that everyone smiled, even charlotte, and rose gave me a big hug.

Charlotte helped me pack my suitcase, she was crying and smiling I crawled on her lap and she told me she didn't want me to go but that she was happy that I have a family, then I cried with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, for the reviews especially to wendy555: D**

**I was given advice to change to 3rd person, so the story might seem weird compared to the 1st chapter thanks.**

**Chapter 3 **

Once Bella and charlotte finished crying and packing rose knocked on the door

"Bella Carlisle has signed the papers so it's time to go" she noticed that Bella and charlotte had been crying and gave them a comforting look, Bella smiled in appreciation "lets go downstairs" charlotte grabbed Bella's hand and Rosalie picked up Bella's suitcase, on the way Bella tripped over nothing, twice, Rosalie decided it best that she should carry Bella and once she did Bella started to play witch rose's hair.

**Rosalie's POV **

Bella is the cutest thing I have ever seen, she fell over a couple of times so I picked her up she looked worried but then she started to play with my hair, for the first time in my life as a vampire I feel good about my life, don't get me wrong I love my family and Emmet but they know all I've wanted is a child, someone to care for, someone to tuck in at night time, and now if Bella will let me I could be that for her.

As we walked downstairs everyone looked at me, Edward seemed content, he probably heard my thoughts.

**Edwards POV **

I'm shocked; Im shocked because for the first time Rosalie's thoughts are selfless it seems this small, beautiful and talented girl has captured rose's heart and everyone else's , their thought were nothing but kindness well except for Emmet,

_Rose has never looked happier- Esme_

_She's a lovely child; I don't even want to drink her blood- jasper_

_She will make a wonderful new addition to the family- Carlisle_

_I wonder If she likes shopping well if she doesn't she better get used to it- Alice_

_She's fallen over three times already; this is going to be fun- Emmet_

_I love her already- Rose_

Wait I can't read Bellas mind, what! , maybe she just isn't thinking?

**Thankyous please review! :D **


End file.
